


What Did You Think Would Happen

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	What Did You Think Would Happen

Maria what did you think would happen lusting over him, she thought to herself. What did you expect, for him to tell you he liked you just as much as you liked him? What a joke that was. Nick Fury was way to into his work to give her the time of day romantically. It was just that she didn’t mean to fall for him, but close quarters, secret missions and just the conversations that they had made her heart flutter every time. But now she was sitting in her hotel room feeling sad and rejected due to the fact that in her mind, he had already said no. Just because he hadn’t called.


End file.
